


Without Words

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10351929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: Double JeopardyMissing Scene from Double Jeopardy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Without Words

##  Without Words

##### Written by PHO   
Comments? Write to me at [phowmo@mindspring.com](mailto:phowmo@mindspring.com)

  


**EPILOGUE for _Double Jeopardy_**

Hindsight being twenty-twenty, this day was inevitable. We knew it was coming, just not the where and the when of it. You can't travel the universe, traipsing from planet to planet, enemy to enemy without knowing that someday we'd cross paths with people who knew the... other... SG-1. I refuse to say the original. I'm just as much Daniel Jackson as _he_ is. So we can't say we didn't know. Just like we always knew that our little excursions from P3X-989 would someday cost us our lives. The odds were only slightly better, however, that we would never run into both foe and friend together. Or in this case it appears, a former friend. 

Nasty temper this Goa'uld -- what'd he call himself, oh yeah, Chronos -- has as he commands me to be brought forward. Yanked to my feet, shoved forward to the center of the room, forced to my knees once more -- terrific, I've got an up close and personal view of his anger. Lucky me. Whatever they did to piss him off, they did it well. Sam and Teal'c are left behind, where I cannot see them. But whatever is to come, I know I'll have their stoic support. They won't give an inch, not those two. I only wish I knew that Jack was safe. Don't dare use the radio, too much chance that he'd be captured as well. Oh my. Speak of the devil. Jack, in full native armament, including helmet and war paint. If the situation weren't so serious, I'd laugh. 

But my plight is desperate, and I know as well as he does that this time there will be no miraculous rescue, no cavalry riding in at the last minute to save the day. Funny. I'm trembling inside, but know without a shadow of a doubt that outwardly I appear to be the very essence of serenity. I seek out Jack and meet his eyes. He's terrified. I've never seen him truly afraid before, nor quite so racked with guilt. The pain in those dark orbs is horrific. No, Jack, this is not your fault. There's nothing you can do, nothing you could have done. Oh. That's an issue here. Jack O'Neill, Colonel, USAF, does not do helpless well. Sorry, my friend, and you are my friend, but this time you'll have to. This time there is no way out. For me, at least. No, Jack. Don't. I feel my head moving of its own volition in a simple negative. And see him stiffen as he looks down. He's avoiding me. No. That's not right, he simply can't watch, can't see yet another failure. But it's not his failure. He must see that. Dear God, please! For a single terrifying moment I'm afraid he will ignore my last request. How cold that sounds -- my last request. But I won't have him sacrifice his life in a futile effort to prevent my death. Please Jack! Don't! Oh, thank God. His eyes meet mine, and in them I see the final salute. The one usually reserved for those already dead. Thank you, my friend. I'm grateful you think that I am worthy of that honor. I swear to you that I will do it justice. 

What's this? The young man from the 'gate has been summoned to stand with his... god. Chronos is determined to make us... the other SG-1 suffer. His eyes are cold as ice as he looks at me with contempt, loathing and absolute disdain while he announces my executioner -- this sucks, it really sucks, my death is to come at the hands of the youngster who captured us. To prove his loyalty to his god. What a truly pathetic creature Chronos is. This young man is also terrified. Of Chronos, of the charge he's been given, of the weapon he must take. I wonder if he's ever killed before. I wonder if he's ever held a staff weapon before. From the fear in his eyes, I would guess the answer to be no on both counts. Odd. He's also terrified and filled with guilt. Whatever passed before on this world, I believe he was once a true friend to my counterpart. But of course. How stupid of me. He doesn't know I'm not _his_ Daniel Jackson. And deep down, the other Daniel Jackson still means much to him. But he has no choice in this. If he fails his god, his people will be punished, and I will still be just as dead. I need to catch his eyes... there. He sees me, truly sees me. Please believe me, I do not hold you to blame for this act. I forgive you for that which you are forced to do. 

I feel my friends' eyes as they watch helplessly, silently willing me their support. Thank you, my friends, it has been an honor serving with you. The staff weapon quivers in the young man's hands even as it charges for the... deed. But it is all right now. He understands that the deed is not truly his, he is but the instrument. However, I think that I will not watch. There is no shame in closing my eyes, and no need for him to remember them. I wonder if it will hurt to -- 

**~ The End ~**

* * *

>   
>  © February 18, 2001 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp. The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names, titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.  
> 

* * *

**Author's Note:** I was extremely impressed with the actors' ability to have an entire conversation with absolutely no dialog. It was an absolute joy to watch, IMHO. This short was my interpretation of the body language I saw. 

* * *

[Back](http://astele.co.uk/StargateFan/Chapter/fiction/)


End file.
